dalebrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Weaponry in Dale Brown novels
The weapons used by the aircraft and commandos in Dale Brown Novels are very advanced and are based off of other proposed technologies. Air Launched Weaponry The air launched weapons in Dale Brown novels are powerful and usually many years in the future. AIM-120 Scorpion see main article: AIM-120 Scorpion Striker The Striker is a 2,900 pound laser and TV guided rocket-bomb carried exclusively by the EB-52 Megafortress. In its earliest forms the Striker is merely a TV guided heavy rocket, used to destroy the Kavaznya laser. It later becomes a very advanced rocket bomb with many guiding options such as TV or laser. Although designed as a bomb the Striker makes a good impromptu AAM. Air Mine The Airmine is a small rocket fired out the back of an EB-52 Megafortress. The Airmine explodes at either a preset point or the Defensive Systems Operator's command and spreads small tungsten steel cubes over a large area effectively shelling all aircraft in the vicinity. AGM-136 Tacit Rainbow The Tacit Rainbow is the operational version of the Air Forces Tacit Rainbow program. See main article: AGM-136 Tacit Rainbow AGM-177 Wolverine The Wolverine is an advanced cruise missile developed with the same Mission Adaptive Skin Technology as the EB-1C Vampire II. The Wolverine is extremely maneuverable and is stated to make 20g turns and right angle turns. The Wolverine also packs a punch. Each Wolverine has three bomb bays and an explosive charge for a suicide run. The bomb bays can carry many explosives such as the CBU-97 charges. The Wolverine can be programmed with many attack programs and is almost impossible to bring down. The Wolverine has a 100 mile range and 30 minutes of loitering time at 400 knots ABM-3 Lancelot The ABM-3 Lancelot is a Plasma Yield Missiles that creates a plasma field to destroy ICBM's. Essentially a Patriot Missile with a plasma yield warhead, the missile has a three stage rocket booster and is very dangerous to the launch aircraft as it could get destroyed by the plasma field. A secondary use of the missile is against closely packed formations of aircraft. The Lancelot has a 200 mile range. see: Plasma Yield Missiles AGM-211 "Mini-Maverick" The AGM-211 Mini-Maverick is a small air-to-surface missile used in small UCAV's such as the FlightHawk and StealthHawk. The missile has a small twenty-eight pound thermium-nitrate warhead with more than enough punch to destroy light vehicles. As its name implies the AGM-211 is a smaller version of the AGM-65 Maverick missile. AIM-152 Anaconda An advanced version of the AIM-54 Phoenix, the AIM-152 Anaconda is an extremely long range missile. The missile has a small forty pound warhead but travels at Mach 5. When the missile hits it delivers enough force to annihilate the aircraft. The Anaconda has a top range of 150 miles.The Anaconda has a ramjet engine and is capable of picking off single ship aircraft. AGM-165 Longhorn Essentialy a larger, faster and more sophisticated version of the successful AGM-65 Maverick. Although not widely used, the Longhorn is used to destroy some of the most powerful tanks in the world like such as the T-90. The Longhorn features both TV-guided and laser guided options. The Longhorn has a 60 mile range and a 200 pound thermium nitrate warhead equal to a 2000 HE warhead. Commando Weaponry The various commando weaponry in Dale Brown novels are used by the elite Tin Man commandos. Battle Electro-Responsive Protection (BERP) Suit (Tin Man) The Tin Man is a fully integrated reconnaissance, weapon and defensive system. The heart of the Tin Man is the material it is made from. This material hardens with electricity distributed to the point of impact by a computer. The main weaponry of the Tin Man is the small electrodes on the shoulders that fire small disabling burst of electricity. These bolts can automatically fire or at the user's command. The Tin Man is backed by advanced mapping, reconnaissance, and communications options in the helmet. later has Powered exoskeleton attached on enabling a Tin Man commando to carrying a 20 mm M61 Vulcan Gatling Gun with ease. Hyper Velocity Rail Gun The Hyper Velocity Rail Gun is the main heavy anti-armor attack weapon of the Tin Man system. The HVRG fires large tungsten steel shells that can destroy most armored vehicles, such as the T-80, and even aircraft such as the Il-76. The gun is large and heavy and can only be accurately carried by a soldier wearing the Tin Man suit. The HVRG looks like a cross between the Barrett M95 and a laser gun. See: Railgun. Laser Weaponry These weapons use the advanced concept of laser weaponry. COIL COIL is an acronym for Carbon Oxygen Iodine Laser. This laser uses the elements Carbon, Oxygen, and Iodine in their gas forms energized by plasma to produce laser light. This light can weaken the fuselage of ICBM and fighter aircraft until they become structually unsound and break apart. ALQ-199 The ALQ-199 is not a true weapon but is usaully used with the result of an aircraft being downed. The ALQ-199 fires small laser beams at attacking anti-air missiles or aircraft. These laser beams cannot actually destroy these weapons but can blind the missiles with laser. The more sinister use of this is to blind the pilots eyes usually resulting in the crash of the enemy aircraft. See also *Dale Brown *Patrick McLanahan *Fictional Aircraft in Dale Brown Novels Category:Fictional technology